Bajo un kimono escarlata
by AraShiba
Summary: One shot. Se narra la vida de Hisana en el mundo humano, cómo ve a Rukia al nacer y finalmente el camino que recorren juntas hasta encontrarse con un shinigami, que las enviaría a la Sociedad de Almas, un lugar donde podrían encontrar su felicidad. Un lugar donde por primera vez podrían vivir.


**Hola minna! He tenido un ataque de inspiración y les traje este one shot cortito, de cómo mi loca mente imaginó a Hisana cuando era humana, su encuentro con Rukia y cómo es que llegaron a la Sociedad de Almas.**

**Espero disfruten leerlo tanto como disfruté escribirlo...**

**Les recuerdo que Bleach no es mio, sino del gran Tite Kubo.**

Bajo un kimono escarlata

Se alegraba de no haberlo acompañado en éste viaje a Edo. La humedad del verano era insoportable, los pisos se mojaban solamente por el agua que transportaba el aire. La tierra se levantaba y era desplazada por kilómetros por efecto del viento.

Era una época de sequía en su ciudad natal, y una joven mujer, Hisana, estaba encerrada en su habitación, observando los movimientos del sol con el correr de las horas, tirada desde su futón.

Su kimono estaba desatado, dejando al descubierto una delgada yukata blanca.

Podría decirse que su habitación era más bien su refugio cuando quería esconderse de su madre, y cuando el clima le hacía imposible acompañar a su padre con sus misiones políticas a Edo.

Su madre era una persona muy particular, de esas que tienen un rostro de piedra, un temperamento más duro que el acero templado, pero un espíritu más inseguro que una débil hoja por caer de su árbol en otoño.

Hisana había tenido la fortuna de haber nacido en el seno de una familia acomodada. No pertenecían a la realeza, pero eran bien conocidos gracias a los esfuerzos de su padre como asesor de guerra en las guarniciones de la capital.

Con frecuencia asistían a importantes – y cansadores – eventos, por obligación. Sin embargo todo no era tan malo, había podido conocer algunas personas que se sentían igual que ella. Por contrario, también había conocido otro lado de la naturaleza humana: la mentira.

Desde el comienzo de su existencia, las personas se mostraron egoístas, intentando satisfacer sus propios deseos. Así surgieron la soberbia, la envidia, la pereza, la gula, la avaricia, la ira y la lujuria.

Los generales pretendían ser más incluso que los miembros de las nobles casas para los soldados. Permanentemente existían motivos de celos entre los hombres incluso de un mismo pelotón, motivos que incontables veces eran meramente superfluos e innecesarios. Los ricos bebían y comían como si no hubiera un mañana, sin pensar en quienes lo necesitaban. Eso sin dejar de lado las pobres niñas que eran tomadas de sus hogares para pertenecer a alguna okiya del barrio rojo, puestas a merced de libidinosos y delincuentes.

Realmente disfrutaba de acompañar a su padre en las misiones; era un hombre gentil y bien parecido, que se desvivía por la salud y felicidad de su hija, Hisana.

Su madre era realmente afortunada de haber hallado un hombre como él, que la vio cuando era una pobre adolescente con barro en su yukata. Había tenido la desaprobación de sus padres, quienes esperaban algo "mejor para él", pero él tenía en claro que en ella se encontraba su felicidad… Y por ello escapó al campo junto a Sayaki.

_¡Qué historia tan emocionante_! – pensaba Hisana. - _¡Algún día espero correr la suerte de madre y tener un amor de todas las estaciones!_

La puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente y su madre irrumpió con un temple agresivo. Hisana se levantó de un salto de su cama y comenzó a acomodarse el kimono con desesperación.

- ¡Hija! ¡Creo haberte dicho que debes mantener la postura, no arruines la seda escarlata! ¿No has entendido lo costoso que es mantenerte como debemos?

Se acercó a su hija de un salto y la tomó por la oreja.

- ¡Madre! ¡Detente! He sido imprudente…

Realmente no sentía esas palabras, pero si detenía el ímpetu de su progenitora era un medio válido para otro momento de paz.

- Solamente vístete, arregla tu cabello y ve a estudiar caligrafía junto a Koshima-sensei. Es de vital importancia que no pierdas más tiempo en tus estudios. Tu padre te distrae demasiado con sus viajecitos…

_Cállate._ Pensaba.

* * *

><p>Una estación había pasado. El viento frío comenzaba a sentirse en Nikko, y los árboles anticipaban el inicio de las caídas de nieve.<p>

Lo que más anhelaba de esa estación era pasar más tiempo junto a su benevolente padre. La nieve dificultaba el camino a la capital, y debía quedarse en la seguridad de su hogar. Además no era tan necesario que prestara sus servicios al Imperio durante la época invernal.

El frío de por sí era tan duro que las fuerzas extranjeras que quisieran atacarlos se verían desalentadas ante las inminentes bajas.

Sin embargo, y al contrario del resto de los años, un mensajero inesperado había requerido los servicios del hombre en carácter de urgente.

Se despidió de su esposa y su hija y nuevamente Hisana sucumbió ante los abusos de su madre.

Hacía un tiempo había comenzado a desconfiar del amor que Sayaki-san supuestamente sentía hacia ella y hacia su marido. Ella entendía que detrás de su actitud había miedo, miedo a que tuvieran una infancia difícil y pasando necesidades como las que ella pasó, sin embargo había algo más que descubriría con el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Eran mediados de invierno en Nikko.<p>

Ese día Hisana no había tenido actividades, lo que era bastante sorprendente, y su madre no había aparecido en todo el día a retarla o a ver que hacía.

-_ Shhh, baja la voz Nikki-san._

Se escuchaban murmullos y pasos el pasillo de su habitación.

Hisana intentó concentrarse al máximo que su capacidad auditiva le permitía para oír, pero no podía llegar a descifrar el contenido de esas sucesiones de sonidos. Algo ocurría, los sirvientes normalmente no estaban tan alborotados.

Igualmente, al no escuchar gritos, se calmó. _Probablemente Koichi-san se ha declarado a Mei-chan… Luego hablaré con ella._

Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y los murmullos iban en aumento.

Decidió finalmente investigar qué ocurría.

Se reacomodó su kimono escarlata y ajustó su faja al máximo, para complacer a su madre. Aguardó detrás de la puerta a que aminoraran las pisadas, y en el momento en que se detuvieron los sonidos emprendió viaje hacia otra de las alas de la casa, donde aún había barullo.

_¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?... _

Pensaba Hisana, casi rompiendo en un nervioso llanto, reprochando mentalmente a su madre. Se oía desde fuera de la habitación un suave llanto y habladurías miles. Probablemente todos los sirvientes de la casa estarían junto a Sayaki.

_¿Por qué no me has dicho que lo esperabas?_

Cansada de tener la palma de su mano contra la puerta cerrada y de sacar conjeturas, tomó aire y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Las multitud quedó atónita y en silencio frente a su presencia, como si fuera algo indeseable. Hisana deslizó su mirada por todos los presentes en la habitación y luego sobre su madre.

- Madre, ¿acaso tienes algo que decir?

- ¡Hisana, tú…! ¿No vas a decirle nada a tu padre verdad?

Al ver sus caderas ensanchadas y sangre por doquier, dirigió hacia su progenitora una fría mirada, una mirada de asco.

- Tú le dirás si aún tienes honor.

- ¡Nos desharemos de ella, Hisana! No tienes que contarle. ¡Puedo enviarte a esa clase de danza a la que querías asistir!

- ¡Esto de aquí es mío!

Tomó a la pequeña, la colocó dentro de su fino kimono y atravesó la puerta corriendo, deslizándose de cada mano que le ponían encima intentando detenerla.

Había algo que tenía que defender en ese momento, algo más grande que su propia vida. La vida de su hermana. Una hermana fuera del matrimonio, que lamentablemente no era hija de su padre, pero que ella amaba por el simple hecho de existir.

Si huían juntas jamás estaría sola, y podrían ambas incluso tener una vida feliz, una vida de campesinas, quizás en algún cultivo de arroz o como artesanas, quizás tiñendo telas a la vera del arroyo de la ciudad vecina. De cualquier manera, sería una vida feliz, lejos de la escoria de Nikko.

Hisana se había convertido en minutos en una adolescente que corría pese al cansancio extremo de un destino no deseado. Corría a toda velocidad, intentado desesperadamente no tropezar nuevamente en su kimono.

- Vamos… Sólo nos falta un poco más…

Le hablaba al bebé mientras jadeaba. No la llevaba a la vista, pero la abrazaba fuertemente sobre su pecho. Sabía de antemano, antes de correr, que no sería fácil comenzar de nuevo en una sociedad tan conservadora.

Sabía que no convenía ir donde su padre ya que no se merecía semejante dolor. Probablemente cuando regresase a su casa, su madre inventaría alguna loca historia, un secuestro, un asesinato.

No le importaba, no podría dejar morir jamás a una persona inocente.

No pudo resistirlo, y antes de cruzar la puerta, escribió con tinta a su padre "Gracias, te extrañaré". Y volvió a correr.

Se habían adentrado en los comienzos de los alpes japoneses, en un claro con unos árboles secos y nieve. Dirigió una mirada de amor hacia el bebé por unos momentos y volvió a esconderlo en su ropaje. El frío sería letal para un recién nacido. Se sentó entonces al pie de un viejo árbol que las cubría del viento y abrió su kimono un poco, para ver el rostro de la niña.

Tenía miedo de que no respirara, no había emitido medio sonido desde el momento en que escaparon. La sensación de alivio fue insuperable por cualquier otra emoción cuando vio sus ojos violáceos abrirse para ella.

- Rukia. Ese será tu nombre. Eres mi luz en lo oscuro de esta noche. Sé que todo mejorará para nosotras, te daré lo mejor que pueda, hermana…

La acarició suavemente en la cabeza con su mano, intentando no ensuciarla con los restos de barro y hojas que cubrían sus frías manos.

Permanecieron sentadas sobre la fría nieve hasta que cayeron dormidas.

_Un kimono negro. ¿Un hombre o estoy alucinando?_

Hisana estaba confundida.

- ¿Viene a ayudarnos, señor?

- Voy a llevarlas a un lugar donde estarán a salvo.

Desenfundó su katana y mostró el mango a las niñas. Tenía en la punta un extraño sello, que no pertenecía a ninguno de los clanes. No lo reconocía.

- Oh, entiendo. – dijo Hisana a ver su cuerpo físico abrazado al cuerpo de su hermana. - ¿Podremos estar juntas en ese lugar?

- Haré lo posible. Dámela, no voy a lastimarla.

Y apoyó el sello en la frente de Rukia.


End file.
